<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are My World by runawayvg7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798358">You Are My World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayvg7/pseuds/runawayvg7'>runawayvg7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually there might be a couple bad words, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Licking, Maybe it kinda has a plot? but not really, No swearing/cursing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Ten is gentle, Ten is your bodyguard, Ten loves you a lot, Tenderness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You lose your virginity to him, not rough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawayvg7/pseuds/runawayvg7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Ten is your bodyguard. And he's in love with you. And you have sex together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After taking a comfortable shower, you grab your white robe and wrap it around your naked body. A while later, you realize that something is wrong. Your breath becomes short, and you feel your body temperature rising. Your hand pulls the robe and you rub your legs together as you feel your lower part become itchy and wet. Tiny moans come out of your mouth subconsciously and you tremble. <em>Aphrodisiac??! Who did it??</em></p><p>Your head feels dazed and you are unable to think, so you pull out your phone and press on the first person on the screen. </p><p>“Is anything wrong? I’m right outside your door if you need anything.” A gentle voice comes out of the speaker, but it only deepens your desire.</p><p>“Come inside please, help me…” You try to speak as loud as you can, but your voice comes out instead filled with lust.</p><p>“Click” You hear the door open and footsteps dashing in. Before you know it, you are carried up by a pair of arms.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Ten..” Your tone sounds as if calling a love partner, filled with moans. Your tender body is pressed on his strong chest, and you can’t help but moan again. “Ten, I’m so uncomfortable, mhmm…”</p><p>His body suddenly becomes stiff, and he feels his cock rising. Carrying the girl he’s loved for so many years with such an expression, if he still didn’t have a reaction he wouldn’t be a man anymore.</p><p>By this time, the drug had come into full use, and you feel yourself out of control. You pull your arms out and wrap it around Ten. Immediately, he feels your soft lips, your sweet tongue, sucking at the side of his neck.</p><p>He gasps at your sudden actions, almost falling to the ground. Forcing himself to ignore you, he carries you to the bathroom, biting hard on his inner cheek. He puts you against the sink, but you wrap your legs around his waist, your thighs rubbing against his cock, making Ten almost come at your sudden actions.</p><p>“Ten..” You whined, squirming around in Ten’s arms and pulling your robe.</p><p>“Yes..” Ten moaned out loud, trying to control himself even though it was impossible. He felt like he could feel your wetness, inviting his cock to come in.</p><p>Grabbing on to his last bit of consciousness, Ten trembles as he tries to get you off him, but instead, your robe falls off your body, revealing everything into his eyes.</p><p>“——” Ten feels his head buzz, and his cock grows even larger.</p><p>“I need you……, Ten” You put your arms around his neck again, kissing his chin, his neck, while your fingers open the buttons on his shirt, revealing his bare chest. “Ten, I don’t feel good, Hmm..” Ten can feel his cock rubbing against your pussy, and he can’t help but push it in a bit more through the fabric.</p><p>“Ahh… It hurts…” Your trembling voice brings Ten back a little and he hurriedly takes his cock away.</p><p>A sudden emptiness comes after his cock leaves, and the previous itch becomes more severe. “It itches, Ten, I feel so empty inside”. Your pure and teary eyes stare up at Ten, filled with lust, and Ten feels like melting.</p><p>His baby, his crush, the girl he loved so much he wouldn’t dare hurt; even if you will hate him or blame him after this, if this will make you feel better right now he would do anything for you.</p><p>He brings his head down and kisses away your tears, moving down along your nose. His hand grabs around your waist and the other between your thighs, massaging your clit gently in circles.</p><p>“Ahh...Ah….” You feel like a jolt of lightning just struck you. Ten kisses your lips, swallowing your moans, his tongue reaching into your mouth. His hand feels your wetness, and he gently sticks a finger inside you, listening to your soft moans and moving his fingers so you can get used to his existence. Because of the drug, you are extremely wet, so he slides in another finger, again moving in and out, feeling your inside wrap around his fingers tightly.</p><p>As you almost run out of breath, Ten lets go of your lips and kiss you all the way down. When he reaches your chest, he takes your nipple inside his mouth, gently biting and teasing it with his tongue, until one of your nipples becomes red, and does the same to the other side.</p><p>Half of your body is leaning against the sink, your legs around Ten’s waist and his two fingers sliding in and out. You breathe hard, moaning softly, and you feel your pleasure building inside you. As Ten puts his third finger inside you, you become overwhelmed, and you wrap around his fingers tightly, contracting. Ten did not stop and instead speeds up his fingers inside you. You finally cry out as you reach your climax, your mind completely blank.</p><p>Ten finally takes his fingers out and hugs you, gently stroking you until you calm down, also feeling his cock almost burst from his trousers. However, because of the drug, you suddenly start to moan again, crying out Ten’s name.</p><p>Seeing this scene, Ten does not hesitate anymore. He unties his belt with one hand, and pulls down everything, freeing his cock as he puts it against your legs.</p><p>“Please don’t cry, it will get better now, don’t cry” Ten’s voice is extremely hoarse.</p><p>After the first time, you are already very wet, but Ten is still being careful. His moves are very gentle and slow, and he slowly pushes himself inside your entrance, drops of sweat forming on his forehead.</p><p>“Mhmm... Ahhh it’s very hot” As his large cock goes in, you feel a bit of pain, and your itch subsides a bit. Ten breathes heavily.</p><p>“Ten!” You call out his name and cup your hands around his face.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Ten tries his best to control himself from moving.</p><p>“Not really.” You breathe out. By this time, Ten’s eyes have become red, and his hands form into fists.</p><p>Ten stops for a bit. “I will not regret this,” He says this and pushes his whole cock inside you hardly.</p><p>“Ahh— It hurts!” You cry out and try to push Ten away, but your punches are too soft.</p><p>“It’s going to get better” Ten kisses away your tears. “Don’t cry!“</p><p>Ten waits for a while for you to get used to him. Then, he pulls his cock out a bit and pushes it fully in again. “Ahhh—” You moan out, panting against him.</p><p>“Does it feel good?” Ten feels like his desire is almost exploding, but he still cares for you first.</p><p>You put your head against his shoulder, blushing hard. Ten speeds up a bit, feeling you between his body, hearing your moans, and starts speeding up even more. Suddenly, you cry out and you feel yourself reach your orgasm. “Ten…Ten... Stop for a bit….” But Ten ignores you, only speeding up, his cock moving in and out of you. Your body is extremely sensitive during an orgasm, and you could only cry out each time he pushes in, your mind completely blank and you feel like you are in another dimension.</p><p>His cock slams into you, making sounds, and you are unable to resist the pleasure, so you bite onto Ten’s shoulders and you tremble through your climax. Ten groans in front of you and reaches his climax with you, and suddenly you blackout.</p><p>After waiting so many years Ten finally has the chance to release it with you, and he pulls his cock out of you after calming down. Ten stares at your face, glistening with sweat, and looks at the curve of your body, remembering how it perfectly fits with him. He carries you to the bed after cleaning you and hugs you to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you open your eyes, it is already the next morning. You feel the ray of warm sunlight shown through the curtains, and you think about what happened last night, his care, his wildness, how your body moved with Ten, reaching the peak together.</p><p>You blush hard and try to move, but you feel a strong soreness in your thigh and hip, and your vagina hurts so much it makes you whine. This is what you get for doing so much, especially when it’s your first time.</p><p>The door opens, and Ten walks in, holding a cup of medicine in his hand. He sees that you are awake and asks, “How.. how do you feel?” His eyes are filled with worry and support you as you get up. “Ahhh—” You cry out from the pain.</p><p>Ten stands still, looking at your face and not knowing how to react. He sighs and gets on the bed, pulling you into a hug, his arm gently massaging the soreness on your hip.</p><p>“Sorry, it’s my fault” He hugs you and you feel tears forming in your eyes. “Please don’t cry, it’s all my fault” His gentle voice soothes you.</p><p><em> Stupid Ten </em>, you quietly thought to yourself. Living and eating with him for years, you know exactly how he feels about you but also knows that he doesn’t understand that you feel the same way about him. Thinking about this, a plan forms into your mind.</p><p>“You…Do you like me?” You bury your face in his chest and asks him gently, but you know he clearly heard what you said.</p><p>Ten suddenly stiffens and stares at your head, a while later he only manages to form one word “No!”</p><p>“You don’t like me??!!” Your voice cracks and you almost start crying.</p><p>Your reaction scares Ten and he hugs you even tighter, patting your back, “I don’t like you… I.. I love you, I love you….” Ten breathes out a sigh of relief after saying this secret he’s kept for so many years.</p><p>“Really?” You hug him back, and your heart feels so warm.</p><p>Ten looks at your tiny head buried in him. “I don’t deserve you, miss, you are part of the royal family, but me.. I’m just a bodyguard.”</p><p>“I’m not scared,” You look into his eyes, “Besides, our family is so rich, we don’t need another person from a royal family.” You put your hands on his chest again.</p><p>Ten feels like his heart is melting. He kisses his lips on yours, sucking at your bottom lip until you almost run out of breath. His hand slides in your robe and grabs one of your nipples, his fingers casually playing with it.</p><p>“Ohh..” These actions make you moan out loud, and you already feel yourself become hot again. Your moans caused more excitement out of Ten, and his hand moves down, unties your robe, and presses on the soft entrance between your thighs. </p><p>Suddenly, you feel the pain again, “It hurts!” You cry out.</p><p>“Shit!” Ten can’t believe he forgot how he went too hard on you the previous night. He clenches into fists and controls his desire.</p><p>You remain in a hugging position with Ten, but after a while, you still feel that his body is still stiff.</p><p>“Are you okay?” You pat on his shoulder.</p><p>Ten immediately grabs onto your hands and put them on his cock, already hard and almost bursting out of his pants. You gasp at the size of his cock and want to take your hand back, but he doesn’t let you.</p><p>Ten put his mouth on your ear and whispers, “it wants to get inside your tiny hole, but I’m scared I will hurt you.” He licks your ear after, making your body even more sensitive.</p><p>You nervously grab onto his burning cock, and he suddenly groans out loud. “Mhm... Ahh…” He closes his eyes and tries to control his breathing, then gets up and reaches for the bottle of medicine that he took.</p><p>“Ten?” You look at him with confusion. However, your eyes can’t take off his cock, already a big lump very obvious even with his pants on. </p><p>Ten turns around with the medicine and sees you staring. He laughs and says, “Do you want to look at it?” He sees you blush and pulls down his pants and boxers with one hand until it falls to his ankle. Immediately, his large cock pops out, so big that you gasp again. “Now I understand why I hurt so much” You pretend to be angry.</p><p>Ten laughs and sits beside you, opening your robe with one hand, and your perfect body is displayed in his eyes. “You’re so pretty.” He stares at you with hearts in his eyes.</p><p>“Hey!” You struggle to hide your body from him.</p><p>“You need to put medicine!” Ten opens your legs wide, his two knees fixing them in place so you are unable to move.</p><p>You blush hard and try to close your legs but it is no use.</p><p>Ten looks at your vagina. It is very red and almost swelling. “You really are hurt” He murmurs.</p><p>You feel so shy that someone is looking at your private part, and as you think about this you see Ten’s fingers coated in the medicine and reaching for your entrance, gently rubbing it.</p><p>This sexual scene turns you on, and you feel yourself getting wet and a gush of warm liquid runs out of your entrance.</p><p>Ten’s eyes darken after seeing it. He looks at your face and smirks, making you shy and angry, “Stop looking and put the medicine!” You whine out loud.</p><p>“Okay okay!“ Ten chuckles and says, “But before that, I think I need to clean you up.” Saying this, he moves down and suddenly buries his face between your legs, his tongue licking over your swelling, and sliding into your entrance. You become wetter from his actions, and Ten licks up all the liquid from you and swallows it into his mouth.</p><p>“Ahhh….No…..” You moan out very loudly, raising your hip. Ten licks the inside of your hole, and bring you so much pleasure you can’t even think straight. You can feel every single movement of his tongue licking you, drawing circles around your clit. “Ahh! Ohhh…” Ten suddenly starts to slide his tongue in and out of your entrance, his nose rubbing on your clit, making your pleasure build up inside of you. </p><p>You start to pant, and Ten kneels beside the bed, pulling your legs on each of his shoulders, making his tongue slide even deeper each time, swallowing all of your wetness.</p><p>“Ahhh, Haa….” You tremble as you reach your climax, but Ten only speeds up. You feel your mind go blank as you moan out loud. “Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..” Finally, you feel a warm gush flowing out of you. All of it is licked by Ten and swallowed.</p><p>He puts you back onto the bed and stares at you.</p><p>“What... What do you want now?”</p><p>Ten smirks at you, “I’m almost bursting, I want to go into you.“ He grabs your hand and puts it on your own entrance, making you look like you are masturbating. His other hand slides on his own cock.</p><p>Your face is completely red and Ten feels like he can’t control himself anymore. He coats your fingers with the cold medicine and thrusts it into your own entrance, sliding it in and out. He also starts to rub his own cock.</p><p>“Ahhh…” You open your eyes wide, staring at Ten jerking off and feeling your own fingers in yourself as you masturbate.</p><p>“I want to enter your body so bad” Ten speaks as he pants, continuing sliding both hands at a constant speed. “I want to fuck you so hard.” His eyes become red seeing you masturbate yourself, even if it is him controlling your fingers, and you feel the pleasure building inside of you again. “Ahh… Ahh..!!”You cry out and moan loudly as you reach orgasm once more, and Ten continues to speed up until he feels himself come as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - Bathe Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After calming down, Ten helps you tie your robe back on, holding on to your body and kissing your forehead. “You okay?” His voice is deeper than usual.</p><p>“Nono” You take out your tiny hands and scratches his shirt, “You.. you said you were going to give me medicine, but you still did all of this to me!” You whine and Ten chuckles.</p><p>He gently grabs your hands and puts his lips on them. “Don’t get hurt” He looks into your eyes now. “If you get hurt, I will hurt more.” Then, he covers your mouth with his, thrusting his tongue inside, and gently licks all of the corners of your mouth until the atmosphere becomes sexual again. Only until you both run out of breath does he let go. He sighs and rests his head on your shoulder. “What did you do to me, I can never control myself when I’m with you”.</p><p>“Hey, you never acted like this before though” You complain, “and stop putting your thing against me~” Ten looks down only to realize that his cock is hard again, just from that kiss.</p><p>“I was scared to do anything to you before. I could only wait until night, then think about your moans under me, think about my cock moving inside you, and just jerk myself off in the shower.” Ten is glad to see your face turn bright pink, and he gently kisses your neck, then your ear. “But once I got to taste you, I am addicted, now I want to be inside of you all the time”. He breathes in your ear.</p><p>You rub your hand on his bulge and he starts panting. Looking at your smile, Ten pulls you in for another kiss, sucking on your lips. His other hand rubs his cock at a higher speed</p><p>“Ahh…” Ten groans in pleasure, and speed up his hands, his lips still on yours. The room is quiet except for the sound of lust.</p><p>“Mhmm… Ahh…” Ten starts to pant hardly. He finally lets go of your already swelling lips, and he cries out in pleasure, head resting on your shoulders, and comes at his own thighs and on your hands.</p><p>A while later, he kisses your ears and breathes out, “I can never get enough when it’s you”.</p><p>He hugs you tighter and you hug him back, closing your eyes as you feel his warmth.</p><p>“I’m hungry” You finally say after remaining in the position for a long time.</p><p>“Okay,” He lets go of you and goes to the bathroom. When he comes back, he has a wet towel and he cleans your hands and himself. </p><p>“I’ll go get you some food. Wait for me.”</p><p>By the time you wake up again, it’s already evening. Ten is sitting beside you with dinner. You hear your stomach growl and remember that you haven’t eaten for the whole day. Good thing you got enough rest from the party and sex from the previous day.</p><p>“Sorry for coming back so late,” Ten said as he helped you get up, “I called the steward to help me find who put Aphrodisiac in your drink last night. The situation is all solved now”.</p><p>“That is great!” You say as Ten spoons out the food and brings it to your mouth. You gladly accept him feeding you and relax on your pillow.</p><p>After finish eating, Ten carries you to the bathroom. “Sit here and I will clean you”. He waits until the bathtub is filled with water and puts you inside, feeling good. A while later, Ten takes off his clothes and come in beside you. </p><p>“You tired?” The feeling of your tender body between Ten turns him on again. His hands carefully caress every inch of your skin and clean it carefully. The softness of your body made his throat dry. You sit your back against him, his palms covering both of your breasts delicately.</p><p>His fingers grasp your nipples and kept massaging, and from time to time, he uses his index finger and your finger to pull on your nipple. "Aren't you tired?" You muffle out while panting lightly.</p><p>"Nope!” Ten pushes his lower body forward and presses them on your hips, proving that he has a lot of energy.</p><p>At this time, the smile on Ten’s mouth looks evil, but his eyes are full of tenderness: "I want you." Anxiously kissing your lips, his tongue curls up in your mouth, entwining with your soft tongue, and his hands let go of your breasts. Ten turns you around to kiss you better. With one hand on your back, he puts the other hand between your legs, separating your two tender pieces with two fingers, and pushes the inner wall with one finger. "Does it still hurt?" His lips moved to your earlobe, licking and teasing, and gently chews on the skin behind your ear, causing you to tremble. Ten smiles silently.</p><p>You can obviously feel his fingers messing around in your body, but you didn't feel any pain. “Tomorrow, remind me to bring you more medicine." Ten says quietly.</p><p>He kisses you, licking and sucking along your graceful neck, and going all the way down to your breasts, sucking on your nipples while gently biting them. You feel chills through your body.</p><p>"Ah….lighter..." With one hand on his shoulder and the other on his head, You straighten up, sending more of your body into the man's mouth.</p><p>Your nipples turn red with his tongue curled up on one side, sucking, and Ten adds another finger inside you. The obvious feeling of expansion makes you moan out loud. Ten stops at your shivering movements, "Will it hurt?" His cock is hard, but he wouldn't dare hurt you. </p><p>“It’s somewhat uncomfortable," You lower her body and hold his fingers that were still in your body. "Don't move, let me try it myself," panting lightly while speaking, you hold on to his wrist and pull his fingers so they slowly move in and out. This scene of you turns him on so much, but he can only rely on deep breathing to suppress the desire on his lower abdomen. </p><p>After twitching a few times, you feel more comfortable, "Try one more finger,” Ten obeys, slowing down the strength of the three fingers along with your hand, feeling the small tightness surrounding. After a while, you let go of his wrists, raising your head slightly.</p><p>”faster, faster please…“ You beg. Ten speeds up, and you cooperate with his licking and kissing. He twitches his three fingers in the small area. Feeling the tingling sensation, you become excited. Your small tongue licks his neck and comes to Ten’s throat, watching him tremble as you stretch out your tongue to lick his throat, causing his Adam’s apple to roll up and down. You smile mischievously and listen to Ten’s low moaning voice.</p><p>“Baby…” He was a normal man and couldn't bear such teasing from his lover.</p><p>You give a beautiful smile to the man in from of you. His cock is swelling, and the blue veins on his forehead were bulging. How could you take care of your feelings rationally? Gently pushing him to let him lean against the tub, you say: “Let me try myself. if it hurts, I will stop, okay?”</p><p>Panting and correcting your posture, Ten put his two palms on your waist tightly so that you can be rescued in time if you are unwell. You put one hand on his chest, and the other hand strokes his cock while slowly sitting, sliding it into your entrance.</p><p>"Oh…Ahh…” Ten moans, and as your body slowly sank, the man's breath becomes louder.</p><p>Getting deeper and deeper, you also groan.</p><p>Ten let go of your lips nervously, "Does it hurt?"</p><p>“No” You shake your head at him, "It's just a bit uncomfortable." Looking down at the cock that was still half exposed, you couldn't help complain, “Why is it so big!”</p><p>Ten laughs happily and replies, "Baby, this is not my decision."</p><p>"What are we going to do now?" You finally manage to get his cock in, but now you are tired.</p><p>"Give it to me," leaning against your body, Ten lifts your waist, doing the movements slowly and rhythmically. The ups and downs, rubbing against each other, makes you feel warm and sweet.</p><p>The gasp from your mouth aggravates from the movements of your lower body, and the water in the bathtub splashes out. Your lower body is stretched deeply again and again, and the pleasure slowly accumulates and increases like an hourglass. Suddenly, a shiver hits your body and you cry out loud.</p><p>"Ah.!” The strong stimulus makes your waist straighten up and you scream. The nipples on your chest are brought to Ten’s mouth again. With his black pupils half-squinted, his tongue curls and he sucks vigorously until the nipples are swollen, and that is when he relaxes his mouth contentedly.</p><p>Shaking up his feet to make himself better, Ten's two hands move from your waist to the two tender buttocks, and the suffocation of the pleasure makes the two of you start groaning uncontrollably. Like the violent water pouring out of the bathtub, the man's breath, accompanied by your faint chant, play a love movement in this small bathroom.</p><p>"Ah…Ten...Slow...Slow...Slowly…Ugh…” You couldn't even speak the words in a rush.</p><p>"Focus more, ah..." Ten pants quickly, push in vigorously, and every twitch brings you to your ultimate pleasure, "Baby …Ahh…Don’t hold it so tightly…Oh…" Sweat slides down from his face and into the water.</p><p>  After the climax, your body trembles lightly and fall into Ten’s arms, panting rapidly, and the water is cold. You stretch out your hand to embrace his neck, put your forehead against his neck, and gasp for breath.</p><p>Ten carries you out of the bathtub with his cock inside you and walks to the bedroom.</p><p>Your body is extremely sensitive after the climax, and the movement of Ten as dick rubs inside you with his every step makes you wet. With every step of Ten, pleasure continues to overflow from you, and your weak body begins to tremble again.</p><p>  "Do you like it?" Ten breathes into your ears. He is already endured to the limit. Suddenly, he presses you against the door panel and thrusts his cock vigorously. The movements are so hard that you can't even scream, making a cat-like groan, and the sound of body collision fills your ears. After pumping for nearly a hundred times, Ten presses your soft female body and comes. The extreme joy makes your eyes go black.</p><p>After this, Ten hugs you and wait for you to recover, gently stroking your back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>